kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro: Eh? I am... who? Everyone is... who? de arimasu
is the 100th episode of the anime Keroro Gunso. Characters *Sergeant Keroro *Corporal Giroro *Private Second Class Tamama *Segeant Major Kururu *Lance Corporal Dororo *Hinata Fuyuki *Hinata Natsumi *Angol Mois (minor role) *Cat *Narrator New Characters Plot It starts with everyone panicking and doing things.Tamama was gathering Keroro`s Gundam models and putting them in a bag, Giroro was tied up underwater, Angol Mois was trying to open up a passageway to the other side of Earth, and Keroro was stirring natto. The base was about to self-destruct. However, a beam from outer space erased everyone`s memories, so they couldn`t remember much. It also knocked everyone out. When Keroro woke up, he spent a little bit of the time thinking about who he was, then he saved Giroro. Giroro didn`t remember anything at all, either. The both of them went into Keroro`s room, where they found Tamama and Kururu sitting down. Kururu told them that they had something to do with each other. Giroro was thinking about who they were, and told them they could have been a group. When Giroro started singing, Angol Mois said it wasn`t the right mood and that she had lost her memories, too. Tamama started singing the fourth ending song, and they started to remember a little. Keroro started singing Kokoro No Mondai, and then Dororo showed up. Keroro told Dororo that he seemt like someone who was forgotten easily. Later, they started to do very ridiculous things. During one of those things, they were reminded of what they were doing before they lost their memories. They went into the room, and they had to decide which wire to cut. Giroro and Keroro got into an arguement about it, Keroro`s wig fell off, and Kururu cut it. The countdown stopped, and they got a message from the Little Policeman satellite and everyone got their memories back. The satellite told all of them that they weren`t worth destroying and left. It turns out that Tororo hacked into the system. Trivia Error *After Keroro and Giroro went to his room and meet Tamama and Kururu telling them who they are and where are they before Kururu and Tamama told them they also lost their memories, Giroro's belt button on his back is missing. *Throughout the episode, Mois was wearing shoes in Keroro's room. This is quite ironic because no one wears shoes in Japanese houses, only socks. But on DVD release this error was corrected, and now she is wearing socks this time. *When Dororo suddenly appears and telling eveyone them the idol group needs to do a dance, Dororo's back of the head is colored the same way as his mask for a few frames. However, this error was corrected on DVD release and his back of the head has the mask on. *Before Dororo made a big jump dance while eveyone notices they are not the idol group at all, Giroro's arms are in a wrong place. This error was corrected on DVD. *When eveyone is rushing on to the Milky Way bath to find the self-destruct system, Giroro's half belly is colored red for some reason, and Keroro and the other members' legs line are visible. *After the mysterious person stopped the self-destruct system, Kururu's scissors he is holding disappeaer and his body is wrong animated. This error was corrected on DVD and reanimated that the scissors he's holding are here. *When the Little Policeman shoots the beam on Keroro and the others to bring their memories back before Keroro did a salute to remember who he is, his salute is different. However on DVD, this error was corrected and reanimated his salute as well. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime series Category:Keroro Platoon